Frosty
by Ash-Castle
Summary: After watching a childhood movie, Hermione gains a new friend. Rated for language. Slightly AU


"So, they use a magic hat and he comes alive?" Fred asked

"Yes, well, not like we use magic. They don't have real magic. It's just a movie." Hermione told him.

"Why does that other guy take it back? Can he use the magic too?" Sirius asked.

"You need to watch the movie. It just started." Hermione had decided to share one of her favorite childhood movies with her friends, and was now regretting it. They had finished decorating the house but no one seemed inclined to go back to their own flats afterwards. Instead of letting Fred and George talk everyone into doing something wild, she had quickly suggested popcorn and a movie.

Harry and Ginny were snuggled together on the loveseat. Ron had Luna in his lap on one of the bigger arm chairs, and George was in the other chair. Hermione had ended up laying across the laps of Sirius, Remus, and Fred. They had all taken the couch by the time she came in with multiple bowls of popcorn. She had planned to lay on the floor, but before she could Remus had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to them. Now her head was in Sirius's lap, her middle was stretched across Remus, and Fred had her feet. She was wary of letting Fred so close to her feet, she was extremely ticklish, but he wasn't trying to tickle her at all. They all seemed drawn to the movie.

She was having a harder time watching. Her hair had been up, but Sirius had pulled the band out and was now running his fingers gently through it. Remus's hands were rubbing a path from just below her breasts to her hip, and back again. Fred was doing something similar, his fingers tracing a path from her toes, up her calf, and down. They were driving her mad! Laying on her side across three laps had been slightly uncomfortable to begin with, but now… Her body wasn't sure how to react to all the stimulation. She didn't think they were doing it on purpose, but it didn't help her situation.

Noticing everyone's drinks were low, Hermione tried to sit up. Six hands grabbed her and held her in place. "Where are you going?" Remus asked, his voice quiet.

"To get drinks. I'm the only one who has seen the movie, so I thought I'd go get refills." She whispered back.

"Hey Georgie, will you get drinks?" Fred asked his brother. Without looking away from the screen George summoned 9 Butterbeers. With another flick of his wand, they distributed themselves.

"That's better." Sirius smirked at her when she looked up at him. With a sigh, she stopped trying to pull away, and they relaxed their grip. She was grateful Frosty the Snowman was a short movie. The second the credits rolled, she shot up.

"Okay, well that was fun. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to lay down." She stretched and faked a yawn. She wasn't really tired, but there was no way she would make it through another movie like that. Fred got up at the same time George did.

"We have to get going."

"We need to check on some potions"

"And restock for Monday"

"See you later!" They called and floo'd home.

"Luna is staying here." Ron told her, his head on her shoulder.

"Me too. I don't want to stay home alone." Ginny said as she snuggled deeper into Harry. Ginny and Luna shared a flat. Hermione had lived there once too, but soon found that while she loved her mates, living with two girls was harder than living with two boys. She missed living with Harry and Ron, not that she would tell them. It was too hard to be away, even if the war was over.

"Why don't we watch another movie?" Remus suggested. They all agreed and put in Rudolf. With Fred gone, Remus had moved to the other end of the couch. Hermione tried to walk passed, but both men grabbed her and sat her down between them. She huffed in defeat and stayed put.

-0-

"_Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul"_ Hermione was having a dream about building a snowman. "_With a corncob pipe and a button nose"_. That voice sounded so familiar… she opened her eyes. "AHHHH!" She scrambled back on her bed so her back was against the wall. Taking deep breaths she lowered her wand, and studied the snowman. It looked a lot like Frosty. It hadn't moved from its spot by her bed. "Merlin's balls, you scared me." She told it. "Damn Fred and George. I should have known showing them that movie was a bad idea." Frosty still hadn't moved, but seemed to be watching her.

"Okay, you have to go." She told it. She soon found that was easier said than done, she tried to vanish it, transfigure it, and even tried _Finite_ hoping that would cancel the charm. The whole time Frosty kept singing the same song. He finished and was starting again when she finally tried to burn it. _A puddle of water is better than this_, she thought. Still nothing happened. "Fine. Fine. Just, stay here." She told it, pointing to the floor of her room.

She was in the shower, thinking of ways to get rid of Frosty, when she heard singing "_And two eyes made out of coal_." Peeking around the curtain, wand first, she came face to face with a wall of white. "Shite!" She slipped and started to fall. Hermione grabbed the curtain to right herself, but ended up pulling it down on top of her. Frosty watched it all, he hadn't even moved. She didn't realize how loud she had been until Remus and Sirius came crashing into the bathroom wands out.

"Hermione!" They both yelled as they rushed the door. They stopped in the doorway, the sudden halt had Ron and Harry running into them. They had come to see what was causing all the noise as well.

"Uh, can someone help me up?" Hermione called from inside the bathtub. She was mortified to know they were all going to see her in nothing but a shower curtain. "_Frosty the snowman, is a fairytale they say._" None of the men moved, just looked between her and the snowman. Then Harry, her ever gallant friend, grabbed her robe and helped her stand. Once she was up he conjured a large blanket to hide her while she slipped the robe on. "Thanks Harry," she smiled at him. Still blushing from her fall.

"_He was made of snow, but the children know how he came to life one day."_

"So…. Who is this?" Ron asked, pointing at the snowman.

"That's Frosty." She glared at the offending snowman. "I think Fred and George must have created him. I can't seem to get rid of him either." She looked at her watch on the counter. "Merlin's beard I'm going to be late!" and with that she ran out to get dressed. She heard the guys laughing down the hall. She skipped breakfast and raced to the fireplace. As she ran down the stairs, she noticed Frosty was following her at a slower pace. The guys had held him in the bathroom while she was getting dressed, but it looked like he was now free. _"Frosty the snowman, was alive as he could be."_ She stepped into the fireplace, hoping he would stay trapped in the house.

-0-

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked up at her department Head.

"_He was made of snow, but the children know how he came to life one day."_

"Yes Mr. Diggory?" She asked him, trying to feign innocence.

"The snowman was funny at first, but now it's distracting others. If you can't get it to stop singing, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He told her, glaring at the snowman himself.

"I apologize , he keeps following me. I'll just go." She got up to leave.

"_For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around."_ Here Frosty broke out in an oddly suggestive dance for snowman. She had tried silencing him when he waddled into her office, but it just made him louder. Then she tried to immobilize him, and he started doing cartwheels around the office. Warding her office was out too because people were in and out of her office so often she kept having to take them down. For the past 2 hours everyone in the department had been treated to Frosty the Snowman. Repeatedly. She was glad she was leaving early, and she knew just where she was going.

"_The children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me._"

She had been trying to place the voice all morning. She thought it must be Fred and George singing. "_Thumpity thump thump, thumpity thump thump. Over the hills of snow._" She found herself humming along to the obnoxious song as she rode the lift up to the Atrium. Instead of taking the floo, she decided to walk down to the shop.

By the time she got to the shop, she wished she had floo'd. People were stopping her in the street asking what was going on. At one point children had started following her. Finally she made it to the twins pride and joy: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George saw her the minute she walked in. _"When they placed it on his head he began to dance around." _ Her singing shadow broke out his dance and both twins had to clutch the counter they were laughing so hard.

"I knew it was you two! Get rid of him!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them.

The laughs subsided, "Sorry, Mione." Fred said.

"Wasn't us." George told her. They walked towards her and Frosty, who was still happily singing.

"Does he do anything else?" Fred asked.

"He follows me around, no matter where I go, and I _cannot_ get him to stop singing. I tried _silencio_ and he sang louder. _Immobulus_ makes him do cartwheels. I can't vanish, burn or transfigure him either." She quickly listed off the spells she had tried, hoping they could help her.

"Brilliant"

"Whoever came up with this is a genius." Fred told her.

"That's great," she gritted out. "But how do I stop it?"

"Did you try a revealing spell?" George asked, as he cast the appropriate spell.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?"

The spell revealed a piece of mistletoe hanging over Frosty's head. "I have to kiss him? That doesn't seem too bad." She faced the snowman, who had finally stopped singing. The second she kissed him, he started glowing blue. She felt a familiar tug around her navel, _portkey_, she thought, before landing back at Grimmauld Place.

She tried to pull away, only to realize she was stuck under the mistletoe. Frosty had melted, and standing in front of her were her tormentors. "What is this?" she asked looking up at the men.

"Well kitten, we were trying to find a way to get you under the mistletoe, but we got tired of waiting." Sirius's smile made her heart beat a little faster. She turned to Remus.

He shrugged. "The movie inspired us. I admit I wasn't sure it would work."

"Happily it did though and now you're stuck until we kiss you." Sirius wagged his eyebrows suggestively and in sync they moved towards her.

-0-

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna had tears in their eyes. Sirius and Remus were running around the house trying to escape a pack of snow cats.

"Are you going to call them off?" Harry managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Get away you blasted feline!" They heard Sirius shout from somewhere above them.

"I'm sure they will figure it out." Hermione told them smugly.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I enchanted their clothes to smell like catnip." The friends roared with laughter.

Luna sobered up enough to tell them. "They really shouldn't have used mistletoe. You're going to have a horrible nargle infestation now."


End file.
